1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics and, particularly, to a deceleration device used in a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deceleration devices are widely used in industrial robotics and other applications. A deceleration device often includes a plurality of meshing gears of different diameters.
A commonly used deceleration device includes an inner gear arranged in a shell, a crankshaft with an eccentrically rotating portion arranged in the shell, and a cycloidal gear sleeved on the eccentrically rotating portion. The cycloidal gear rotates about the eccentrically rotating portion, and not only meshes with the inner gears but also, at the same time, performs a revolution, thereby generating an output speed lower than the input rotating speed. However, to achieve higher meshing degree and steadier output, the cycloidal gear generally has a plurality of gear teeth on its outer surface. When the deceleration device is of a reduced size, if too many gear teeth are formed on the cycloidal gear, each gear tooth becomes very small, with the clearance between adjacent gear teeth also becoming very small. Thus, overlapping interference between the roots of the adjacent gear teeth may be resulted. Therefore, the cycloidal gear and the gear teeth are difficult to manufacture, and higher cost and more complicated structure are thereby presented.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.